User blog:Obsessionx/Nominations and Veto - Week 5
Currently Listening: ''Kiss Me - Sixpence None The Riche''r Current Time: ''9:19 PM'' So, welcome to another segment of blogging with me. I'm going to come up a name for this. O_O Any name ideas would be greatly appreciated. I really never thought I would enjoy writing a blog as much as I enjoy writing this one so. Tonight's episode was nominations. I also know who won POV, but we'll get to that in a little while. It started with basically Kalia being all happy and junk that she had won HOH, which is impressive, because she is the first newbie to actually really win something. But not as impressive with Daniele's hand up your back. Wish you hadn't made yourself her little puppet and you might think she's your friend, but I think she'll end up stabbing you in the back as well and you'll wonder where you went wrong and then you'll come back to this week. So enjoy your new digs while you can, Kalia. The Have/Have-Not competition. I found this a little odd and I normally don't tackle this subject because really, you're either eating slop and suffering, or you're eating normal food. What the hell is in slop, anyway? I think we would like to know, CBS! Anyway, they had this competition where you mixed three different ingredients and then traded drinks with the opposing team and they had to guess what was in it. Jeff did well, Lawon not so much. Then it was, Shelly vs. um, Porsche. Rachel and Adam didn't have to compete, that was unfair because I felt for Jordan. Daniele mixed like horseradish with some other stuff and just basically threw Jordan off. And when the blue team (Rachel, Shelly, Jordan, and Jeff) lost, Jordan felt bad because she thought it was her fault, when really, it was just a silly game. You can have catfish and coconuts and maybe this week, you'll get to wear your eviction dress! But really, she's such a sweetheart and I know that some people say that she isn't the smartest or that she didn't deserve to win her season, but she obviously got enough votes to win? Isn't that saying something? Before nominations, Jeff and Jordan went to go talk to Kalia. Kalia told Jeff that she was going to nominate him and Rachel, which is apparently against the rules, but I don't think she was penalized for that. Jordan and Jeff got pissy, and I would too. She's really being dumb in her nominations right now. It really would be better to wait until next week and whoever's coming back into the house is back, and then you can send Rachel home. Not that I would complain if Cassi won the America's Vote thing and Rachel was kicked out and they had to go head-to-head. I have it pictured in my head that they have to wear sumo-suits and joust on this balance beam thing. Hoping it comes true. At the nomination ceremony, Jordan was like, "I don't even think my key should be in here, because if Rachel or Jeff wins POV, I know I'm going up as the replacement." Which brings me to the POV competition. Shelly, Jordan, Rachel, Adam, Jeff and Kalia played in the competition. Daniele did not play, which was part of Kalia's intentions. I think she's just screwing herself over, cause when the vets came in, they had a game plan. And they were kind of thrown off when Dick left the house. And they're slowly dwindling. And here's the good part. I don't even think I should put a spoiler alert. :) Jeff won POV. :) He told Kalia he was going to win, and he was NOT lying. I would like to see him beat them all into the ground. Everyone except Jordan that is. I have Jordan-fever. And Jeff-fever. And I guess that Shelly has been trying to convince Kalia to put up Porsche in place of Jeff, because he's obviously gonna take himself off the block. And Porsche would be less of a loss if she came back in the house because she's not a good player at all. :/ Anyway, I'll be back Thursday for the eviction and HOH competition. Love y'all. And remember to visit Dick At Niteto join the conversation with Dick, Jun, Enzo, James, Janelle, and other former houseguests and other Big Brother fans! I'm sure they would love to hear from you all. Your favorite BB Blogger. Obsessionx 02:38, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts